


Cita Navideña

by LeidyCC



Category: B1A4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Por navidad, Sanchan, Viñeta, chandeul, gongdeul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Luego de cierto tiempo de arduo trabajo, Chanshik y Junghwan se reúnen para una modesta cita nadiveña.





	Cita Navideña

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Para estas navidades decidí escribir pequeñas historias de algunas de mis parejitas favoritas... Y el Gongdeul salió seleccionada<3
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Gong Chanshik entró en calor apenas colocó pie dentro de la modesta cafetería con decoraciones alusivas a la época de navidad. El lugar estaba repleto, era de esperar considerando su fama y el clima helado de allá afuera, pero él sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona… Sentado en una de las mesas al fondo, concentrado en su libro (Un obsequio que este recibió recién y había sido totalmente atrapado en la historia) estaba Junghwan acompañado por, supuso Chanshik, una tasa de chocolate caliente.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Chanshik se desplazó hasta el mayor tomando asiento en la silla vacía frente a este, un lugar aguardado para él. Una chica se le acercó e hizo su pedido, un chocolate caliente como su acompañante, y mientras esperó lo detalló desde más cerca…

Junghwan vestía bastante abrigado a pesar de estar dentro del local, con la bufanda haciendo juego con su gorro cortesía de Dongwoo, y sus ojitos brillantes le informaban que estaba disfrutando de la lectura. Chanshik no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, cada que Junghwan le explicaba se enredaba con las palabras debido a la emoción que sentía, pero él sabía que de tener a su mayor así significaba que definitivamente era un gran libro. Además, las mejillas regordetas de Junghwan se mantenían sonrosadas y Chanshik sólo quería llenarlo de besos (lo había extrañado un montón después de todo) pero se contuvo… Él no era tan desconsiderado como para interrumpir su lectura. Ya tendría tiempo para dedicarle esos gestos de amor.

El chocolate llegó y fue el sonido de la taza, más su olor dulce, lo que trajo de vuelta a Junghwan. Al principio este se sorprendió y luego hizo un mohín, reclamándole el por qué no le avisó que ya estaba ahí. Chanshik soltó una risita, más que nada encantado con su reacción, y se disculpó con un guiño dando después un sorbo a su caliente bebida.

Junghwan dejó su libro a un lado, no sin antes marcar donde quedó, y se sumergieron en una charla amena. Tenían algunas semanas sin verse, ambos habían estado ocupados con diferentes trabajos, así que poco a poco se ponían al corriente a pesar de conversar por teléfono casi a diario como los noviecitos que eran. Junghwan contó de su programa de radio (que Chanshik no había dejado de escuchar ni una vez) y de su musical; y Chanshik mencionó detalles de sus viajes y otras experiencias con nuevas personas. Podían ya no estar tan juntos como antes, a tal punto de verse al despertar y al dormir, pero eso no significaba que lo que sentían por el otro se apagara… Al contrario, sus corazones se llenaban más de amor cada vez que estaba tan cerquita.

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez y, al sentir el café más lleno de personas, decidieron marcharse. Pagaron la cuenta (lo hizo Junghwan porque él fue quien invitó) y salieron del local enfrentándose nuevamente al frío clima. Pero ahora tenían como combatirlo y se tomaron de las manos perdiéndose entre las calles transcurridas, con Junghwan alegando que quería visitar el gran árbol de navidad del centro del parque y otras decoraciones que ahí había. Chanshik, por supuesto, asintió lleno de gusto por complacerlo.

Junghwan era como un niño pequeño e hiperactivo, siempre tan lleno de energía y entusiasmo, y Chanshik siempre se había contagiado de esa personalidad tan única, además de sentirse cada vez más fechado por esta. Junghwan era su adoración, su persona especial, y pedía al cielo seguir teniendo el privilegio de estar a su lado por muchísimos años más… Si era posible, incluso después de la muerte.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia. 

 


End file.
